


In need of a hug

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [50]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Roxy needs a hug.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Roxy Morton | Lancelot
Series: Leaves of a Tree [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566638
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	In need of a hug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "roxy needs a hug and harry awkwardly supplies it"

“Good work as always, Lancelot,” Harry praises as their debrief concludes.

Roxy nods, serious as ever, but uncharacteristically stays seated.

She’s been a bit weird during the meeting. More subdued. Of course, she’s always the epitome of professionalism and an expert at compartmentalizing the different aspects of their work and her life, but she’s usually a bit more lively.

“Roxy?” he prompts her when a few minutes has passed and she is still staring blindly at the wall.

She blinks and takes a shaky breath, tries for a smile, but fails horribly.

“I think- I think I need a hug,” she says quietly.

And Harry is the first one to admit he is absolutely terrible at comfort. The only reason he has any kind of success with Merlin, his partner of _fifteen_ years, is because Merlin finds his attempts hilarious and will end up laughing his way out of any funk he’s found himself in.

But he thinks he can manage a hug. Probably.

He’s up and kneeling by her chair before he can really think it through.

It’s an awkward hug, with Roxy still sitting and Harry holding her sideways. But Roxy nevertheless hides her face against his shoulder and her hands come up to grip at his suit.

They stay like this a long time, the silence only broken by the odd sniffles from Roxy that Harry very deliberately doesn’t mention. She doesn’t say anything about his clumsy patting of her back either.

Maybe, he thinks distantly, maybe he isn’t entirely rubbish at this comforting business after all.


End file.
